


Finding the Man

by marauders



Series: Finding the Man [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has the biggest problem on earth, or that's what he thought. He needs to find the best man for him. The problem is he has too many hyungs to choose from. He needs help from his best friend. Changmin naturally just gives Kyuhyun more a mess than a help, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bowl Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. Blame class and Chwangkyu.

“What do you mean by valuation?” Cho Kyuhyun said this while looking at his best friend who is currently standing before him, eating a bowl of ramen.

“It is clear enough,” replied the boy with mouthful of ramen so he sounds more like, ‘Issclearnuff.’

“I don’t think it is clear enough just like your voice right now.” Kyuhyun said with an irritated voice.

Shim Changmin is about to open his mouth again to speak his mind when Kyuhyun stops him halfway, “For god sake, Shim Changmin, finish that freakin ramen first before speaking. You sounded like a rubbish earlier.”

Changmin stares at Kyuhyun innocently, about to talks again.

Desperately, Kyuhyun putting his hands out, “Please. Just finish it first, you can talk later.” Not waiting for Changmin replied, he put his headphone and starts playing his beloved games.

It hasn’t even 2 minutes when someone pulling his headphone out, “I’m done, “announced Changmin innocently successfully ending the game Kyuhyun was previously played.

‘Damn it, Min. I am about to win!”

Changmin just shrugged it off and sits back in Kyuhyun’s bed, wiping the stain of ramen soup on his lips with the sleeves of Kyuhyun’s jacket on the bed. “Use your own shirt, man. Geez..” Kyuhyun quickly drags the poor jacket, now with big stains of ramen soup in it, from Changmin. He looks at his favorite jacket sadly then throws it to the overflowing laundry basket rudely.

“Pig.” He accused of the his ex-best friend. Ex, because he unfriends Changmin for a minute starting now.

“Potato Tomato Johnny Bravo, “ said Changmin from the bed.

Kyuhyun can only shake his head at his friend’s antiques habit. Changmin will get back his best friend status in 10 minutes. “Stop putting your dirty foots from my wall!” Kyuhyun exclaimed fiercely when he looks at Changmin who just putting his skinny dirty foots on his clean white wall.

“You are really no fun lately, Kyu.” Changmin pouts putting back his foots on the bed, “You are not the most tidiest person too.”

“You should not use most and est at the same time,” Kyuhyun said before a pillow flies to his face. Then the pillow drops into the dirty ramen bowl that Changmin used before. The bowl toppled over and the remaining soup starts spilling on the floor.

“Holy sh…” Kyuhyun curses.

Changmin jumps from the bed, taking off his shirt and using it to clean the floor before Kyuhyun unleashes his fury cause it will be bad for Changmin.

“Calm down,” Changmin said, “It’s clean already. See?” Changmin waving his shirt above his head like a flag. “Now can we go back to the main topic about which man you should choose as your man?”

Kyuhyun who previously almost loses his mind is actually speechless right now. He opens and closes his mouth at Changmin.

“What?” Changmin asked, “Is my body that sexy that you lost your ability to speech?”

“A-are you just using your brand new shirt from Yunho hyung as a mop?” Kyuhyun finally regain his speech ability.

Now, it's Changmin turns to freak out, “Holy freaking Legolas! He is so gonna kill me.” He grabs the dirty clothe from the basket and investigate it thoroughly while muttering the words, 'I'm done' over and over.

“Just put it back on the basket, Chwang,” Kyuhyun tries to calm his best friend, “We are gonna take that shirt now to the best laundry ever and it will look brand new and Yunho hyung won't know this.”

Changmin looks at Kyuhyun pleadingly, “Please tell me that the best laundry ever is not the usual laundry you always used.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“Your white shirt is green now after you took it to that place!” howls Changmin while holding the shirt on his hand.

“I look great in green. All my hyungs said that.” Kyuhyun said serenely.

Changmin roars at that, “All your hyungs love whatever you wear or not you wear. They even love your snore for god sake.”

“I do not snore, please.”

“You are. And that is not even the main problem. This...” Changmin waves his poor sod of shirt in front of Kyuhyun, “..is the fuckin' problem.”

“Let's go.” Kyuhyun said, pulling Changmin wrist while grabbing his wallet and phone with his other hand.”

“Freakin where?”

“My Mom's”

“I'm naked,” yells Changmin who actually just realized his state when Kyuhyun finished locking his room.

Kyuhyun looks at Changmin, wide eyes, “You are.” Changmin rolls his eyes. 

“Here, put this on,” Kyuhyun gives his jacket to Changmin who immediately put it on because it is actually cold outside.

“Ready?”

Changmin put the zipper up as he doesn't want to display his magnificent abs to the commoner, “Why's your Mom's though?”

“She always manage to clean all my dirty stains of clothes so she should be able to help you.” Kyuhyun answers.

“Okay.”

The two man starts walking when Changmin suddenly halts his steps, “I forgot to dump the ramen bowl in trash can.”

Frustrated, Kyuhyun just can sigh, “Whatever but you need to help me clean my room after this. And that valuation crap you said before.”

“I can explain on our way to your home,” said Changmin happily. He has utmost confidence in Kyuhyun's Mom. After all, Kyuhyun was/is a brat so he must be have tons of stained shirts as kid and if she can clean those, she can make his shirt good again.

“Nah, later. I need to be focus while choosing my man.” 

“Okay.” Changmin said again while walking faster than before, “We need to hurry to go there so we can quickly focusing on your men problem.”

[tbc]


	2. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin tells Kyuhyun his magnificent plan, Kyuhyun didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU. Kyuhyun and Changmin are university students majoring in Finance because I need them to be.

The next day Kyuhyun and Changmin hang out together, they were too distracted by the news of coming release of the sequel of their favorite RPG Game. “..like, this game will be a bomb,” exclaims Changmin with too much swag that it is lame.

“A diggity bomb.” Changmin continues purposefully ignores his friend’s face whose already turning sour.

“Sometimes I do not know why I am your friend, really.”

“Beggar cannot be a chooser, also, it was destined that we need to be best friends,” said Changmin with that annoyingly happy voice then he suddenly hugs Kyuhyun. 

“What the hell…” yells Kyuhyun, “I cannot breathe…” he said after 2 minutes later Changmin still has not move his wraps on Kyuhyun. 

Satisfied, Changmin lets Kyuhyun from his tight embrace and pats his shoulders, “I like hugging you. You are so huggable.”

“Weirdo,” states Kyuhyun but a smiles escape from his lips.

“Now, let’s get back to what is important. Let’s discuss the game play of this continuation. They said they change the battle system a bit…” Changmin points out with a hurried tone.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

“Siwon hyung called me,” announces Kyuhyun the first step Changmin got in to his room. “Are you wearing that /shirt/ again?” Kyuhyun said with accused tones.

Changmin’s grin is so big that his face looks like, well Changmin with a big grin. “Your Mom is a life-saver. This shirt is like a brand new shirt, Yunho-hyung didn’t even glance at me when I wear it this morning. And I deliberately wear it in front of him!”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, “You do it to show him your shirtless body after take a shower.” 

“The point is,” said Changmin while snatching a pile of crumpled paper from his backpack, “He didn’t know and that’s that.” He then put the papers in Kyuhyun’s messy table, “And this is my plan on how to choose your man.”

Kyuhyun eyes the papers from afar, scared to even look at it. The papers are full with Changmin’s scribbled and somehow he also sees formula of cost of equity.

“I-is that the formula for finding cost of equity? I can see that friggin’ market risk premium symbol even from here.” Kyuhyun yells in petrified.

Changmin nods excitedly, “I know right, I am a genius. Become a couple is a synergy just like a merger or acquisition. We can use an already proven model to find which one of your hyungs has the highest value.”

“Bring it back!” growls Kyuhyun, “I don’t wanna see it.”

“Why are you being like this?” Changmin sadly said, “I carefully putting all these things just to help you.”

“You know I hate it!”

“But you got an A on the last exam!”

“You should not do /this/ to me because of my miraculous exam score! I didn’t even know what I write,” rants Kyuhyun.

“Okay, if you do not want to do this. I’ll just…I’ll just put this back in,” Changmin answers with a raspy voice. He starts to put his papers into his backpack.

“Fine, fine…Let’s do this.” Kyuhyun gives in. His best friend looks so miserable he cannot stand it.

Changmin’s unhappy face turns into a hopeful one, “Are you sure? I’m okay if…”

“Gimme that.” 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

An hour later

“But, it would not be fair if we just value their physical equity, Chwang. Siwon hyung will be winning by miles.” Kyuhyun said, “We should consider goodwill.”

“Goodwill is not a part of Capital Structure, you and I know that for sure, “ Changmin fires back.

“And Kijoon Hyung debt will be bigger because of that restaurant he owned*).”

“We have to be fair, Cho Kyuhyun.”

“Cannot we adjust the formula a little bit? Making it a rank instead of the actual value? I cannot actually ask them for their earnings.” Kyuhyun said desperately. He looks at Changmin, “Or you in fact wanted me to ask them directly?”

Changmin looks down shyly. Kyuhyun hopes it is a shy remarks not just an act though. “You do, aren’t you? OMG”

“It can work.”

“What?” snapped Kyuhyun.

“We can alter the model to fit our best interest, I suppose.” Changmin answers, he still has not look at Kyuhyun yet.

Kyuhyun stares at Changmin before replied, “How do you want to do this?”

“First, let’s make a table with your hyungs name and our own ranks…”

[tbc]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *) Kijoon's debt will be high since he needs fund for daily operation of his restaurant and also the cost of bought the place.


	3. Changmin's (Too) Simple Valuation of Kyuhyun's Men

Dear Cho Kyuhyun,

After our disagreement over what should be value and how I should rank them and you being angry with me (again, I might say) over this topic for nth time, I decided to make this alone. In my dorm room. With sad mellow songs. And no Yunho hyung to accompany me.

Can you feel my sorrow already?

And my dedication to you, as my best friend?

So now, without further ado, my brilliant (too simple) valuation for you to choose your boyfriend. Please read carefully.

**Changmin's (Too) Simple Valuation of Kyuhyun's Men (Do Not Bash!)**

Name | Value | Remarks | Rank (based on equity) | Rank (based on character) | Average  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
Uhm Ki Joon* | Own a chain of restaurants | Shy but sweet and cute. | 3 | 3 | 3  
Sung Si Kyung* | Established Song writer | Know what he wants and acts on it. | 3 | 2 | 2.5  
Kim Jung Mo | Senior but in music department | Always makes songs about Kyuhyun. | 1 | 2 | 1.5  
Yoo Jun Sang | Manager in Kyuhyun's Dad company | Acted as Kyuhyun guardian as a child but seems want to be more than that now. | 4 | 2 | 3  
Choi Siwon | Companie(S) | Clingy, loves to declare his love to Kyuhyun to everyone. | 5 | 2 | 3.5  
  
Notes:  
Rank is from 1-5 (lowest to highest)  
Rank is based on Changmin's POV because Kyuhyun sucks on ranking his hyungs.

Changmin recommendation:

(1) Go to Choi Siwon because he is rich. His parents are rich. He has many valuable assets for you to enjoy. Your age different is not that many. Sometimes his sudden declaration of love is too creepy for my taste, like the last time he screamed his love to you on the hospital without any reason. But, since you seems to enjoy it (do not say no, I saw your tomatoes cheeks back then), you and him can go along really well.  
Bonus point: He actually tries to know me and bought me foods. He is smart enough to know that he needs my approval to get you.

(2) If, for whatever reason Choi Siwon is not your type (but I swear you are smitten by him), go for Uhm Ki Joon. He has capabilities to be rich, yes, not as rich as Siwon but who does? He already has 3 restaurants under his belts. True, he still needs bank funding for his operational but so far from I researched, his cash flow seems fine. Besides, he can always take you (and me) to eat (free) at his restaurant. His nature is so much better than Choi Siwon. At least, he is not as frontal as the previous person. Do you know that he sometimes liked to see you secretly with his puppy eyes? And then smiles like you are the brightest star in his world (sorry for my cheesiness but he really is) /pukes after writing this.  
Less point: He never asked me to eat at his restaurant ever! You need to fix this asap and I will delete this reduction.

(2) Or, you can choose Yoo Jun Sang. You know him for years already so you practically knows him like your the back of your hand. He knows your bad habit and actually can stand it. He is way older than you (btw, why are your men all older than you? Is that your kinks?) but that's okay. It means he is more mature and has many more skills to make you happy mentally and physically (whatever you want to read that as). He still looks young so that is a plus point. His salary is high and if he becomes your boyfriend, I reckon your Dad will make him his right-hand or something at that level (you will be the obedient man-wife right? Nooo, I am just kidding, do not kill me!)  
Less point: Will your Dad approve? I mean it will be so uncanny, his company's manager becomes his son-in-law. Tell me if you need my help to ask him but you need to give me something in exchange (free foods for 3 months).

(3) Sung Si Kyung. I know, I know. You have been head over heels over this guy since ages ago. I don't know what makes you crazy like that. Is it his 'Jjaljayo' every night before you sleep? His voice when he sang those song demos before he even showed it to the music company? Or his admiration when he saw you sang those high notes of his songs (I know I know you have great voice, don't be so big headed now. My voice is amazing as well, Yunho-hyung told me). I think your level of adoration to him is too high that sometimes you are like his sasaeng fans (I saw you cut his yearbook photo from the his school library). Thing you need to think over is he is not as rich as his twin brother, your Kijoon hyung. I guess being song-writer is not as highly paid as being an entrepreneurship, no? So less materialistic goods for you for this choice.  
Less point: Sometimes he is too frontal about his passion about your voice. He didn't need to force you to sing at his birthday at that time just because he wanted to give you a bouquet of flowers afterward. Or, that time he demanded you to give him a kiss in his cheeks in front of everyone (including his own twin brother) before he went oversea. Talk about awkward (I am cringing here).

*) Additional thoughts  
Don't you feel inconvenient that you go after two man that are a twin brother? Like, if you choose one then it will be so depressing for the other and vice versa. Or, are you thinking about going after both of them? Please say no, it's just too weird for my taste.  
But, after a quick thinking, if you want to do that, then I am okay. You can have the best of both worlds like Hannah Montana (I forgot where I put my Hannah Montana VCD btw, do you borrowed it from me?)

(4) Kim Jung Mo. No prejudice against him. Well, maybe some. I know he is so good looking. I know how charming he is when he plays his guitar on the hall (I heard the screams from everyone, I saw your drools). But (again not a prejudice), he is just a lowly college student like us. What can he give you other than his constant love songs and poems and letters for you? No poems can make ones stomach full and you know the Maslow's hierarchy of needs? What is the thing in the bottom of that damn triangle? Yes, foods (No, it is not wifi, Cho Kyuhyun). Have you seen him? He barely feeds himself, how can he feeds me (I mean you)? I agree he is still young and still have time to develop his skills, but why to wait when you have the real thing(s) in front of you? Why?

Bonus point: He is always around. He is trying to be always around. I am annoyed at his constant attachment to be there when you there. I am your best friend, am I not? We need best friend time more (Actually this is for all of your hyungs, they were monopolized your time, our time is getting lesser and lesser -I am pouting). Bottom point, you meet Jungmo easier than the other so there's that.

Conclusion:

This is my honest and superb analysis of your future man. I try to be fair and judge accordingly to their virtue (Do not scream at me after you read this, please). Yes, I make this valuation so simple it looks nothing alike my first proposal (I am so sad that you disagree of my CAPM method).  
Tell me what you think after you calm down and not feeling like yelling at me anymore.

Your best friend that you love so much,

 

(The Amazing) Shim Changmin

Notes : I left this on your desk. I give myself permission to enter your room because your room is my room and i have your key duplicate anyway (This is emergency! I swear. Stop that glares on this paper).


	4. The reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You. Are. An. Ass.” announced Kyuhyun when he finally arrives in front of Changmin, his delicate finger pointed at Changmin.
> 
> “I missed you too, Hyun-ah. C'mere give me a hug.” Changmin said, decided to completely ignore the other person that currently stand besides Kyuhyun.
> 
> “No,” said Kyuhyun sternly, “I still annoyed at you.”
> 
> “Awww, Kyuhyun, I am just trying to help....”
> 
> Kyuhyun pouts. Changmin smile a little bit more. He also missed that pout. “I missed your pout,” he announced unwisely despite knowing the possible outcome of that sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame SMTOWN today.

You can almost see the changes of Changmin's eyes when he sees the silhouette of his best friend's curvy body coming to his way. He grins to himself and almost called his friend from afar when he recognizes there is another person behind Kyuhyun. Jungmo, always Jungmo. Changmin sighs deeply, his grins falter a little but he still too happy to see his Kyuhyun to lose his entire smile.

“You. Are. An. Ass.” announced Kyuhyun when he finally arrives in front of Changmin, his delicate finger pointed at Changmin.

“I missed you too, Hyun-ah. C'mere give me a hug.” Changmin said, decided to completely ignore the other person that currently stand besides Kyuhyun.

“No,” said Kyuhyun sternly, “I still annoyed at you.”

“Awww, Kyuhyun, I am just trying to help....”

Kyuhyun pouts. Changmin smile a little bit more. He also missed that pout. “I missed your pout,” he announced unwisely despite knowing the possible outcome of that sentence.

“Shim Chang Min, you are so weird,” said Kyuhyun with a miffed tone but his cheeks are blushing all the way to his neck. “Hyung, can you leave us? I need to settle something with this weird person in front of me,” continued Kyuhyun to Jungmo that brings instant delight to Changmin.

'Leave, leave, leave...' chants Changmin inside his head. “Okay, I leave now, you don't have to say it repeatedly in front of me,” said Jungmo with irritated voice. Oops, except he is not chant that inside of his mind. Changmin gives an awkward smile, “I mean, I need this bug inside of my shirt to leave me alone so I say it repeatedly to him....” Kyuhyun can only shake his head in despair listened to Changmin's crazy explanation. “I'll see you later then, Hyung,” Kyuhyun said to Jungmo urgently, pushing him away from the pair of best friends.

Jungmo looks gloomy, “Fine, I'll call you later.” He steps away from Kyuhyun before looks back, “And tell your friend to be less rude.”

“I...” Kyuhyun starts speaking, “He is not rude, he is just being Changmin and he is my best friend.”

The moment Jungmo finally goes, Changmin hugs Kyuhyun so tight, much more tighter than his previous hugs which is say something. “I know you missed me a lot too..and you defend me from him..and saying I am your best friend which is so true..I am so happy...”

“You..will have one fainted best friend if you don't let me go now,” said Kyuhyun with a choking sound. He cannot see Changmin's face but he knows if he can he will see Changmin bright big cute smile.

He can feel he can breath again after saying that as Changmin lets go his precious hug. He just needs to keep it by himself that he actually loves being hugged by Changmin.

“I forgive you although you said so many untruthful things about my hyungs.”

“I am not and you know that. I speak the truth and only the truth. Have you make any move toward Choi Siwon or Uhm Kijoon?”

“Let's talk in your room?” said Kyuhyun while putting his hand on Changmin's shoulder, “Is Yunho hyung there?”

The two best friends walk side-by-side to Changmin's room talking about random things when they weren't in-speaking-term for 2 days and a half, except Kyuhyun's love lines. There are so many stuffs to cover from Changmin's failed attempt to eat a box of chocolate in a span of 1 hour (which ended in Changmin's get diarrhea that whole day) to Kyuhyun's failed attempt to finish that one game he swears it was so easy that he didn't know what was wrong with him.

In no time they arrived at Changmin's room, “...I failed for the 39th time when I decided to actually give up on playing,” confessed Kyuhyun sadly. Changmin pats his friend with same sad face. He knew how easy was that game supposed to be for both of them, “Maybe you cannot focus?”

“I don't know, maybe so...” sighs Kyuhyun entering the room and taking off his outer sweater.

Changmin takes two beer from the fridge and give one to Kyuhyun then positioning himself on the floral couch (It was Yunho who chose that ridiculous pattern, please). After takes a gulp he said, “So, any new news about your many boyfriends?”

Kyuhyun gives dramatic sighs before sits Indian-styled on the floor, “I don't have many progression. As you can see Jungmo hyung still follows me everywhere and every time I wanna made a rejection move, he performed more love songs that I cannot do that to him.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, “You should learn from me more, I don't have man problems. I have Yunho hyung and he is enough for me.”

“Please. He is the only one chasing you so you took him instantly as your boyfriend.”

“I have many admirers back then and you know it, Cho Kyuhyun.”

Kyuhyun drops his teasing, he knew when Changmin said his full name with that tone, it means his friend is almost angry at him, “I am too much, I'm sorry. You were a chase back then, I knew.”

Changmin smiles again,”..right? I was a really popular too before I chose Yunho hyung and put that past away not unlike some people...”

“Now, you are the one being mean.”

“Fine, let's drop the teasing and start talking.” Changmin said with a determined voice, “Had Siwon called you yet?”

Kyuhyun nods, his finger typing fastly on the phone, “He is texting me just now, asking me to go on a breakfast date tomorrow.”

“You should go,” encouraged Changmin.

“But Kijoon hyung also asked me to meet that day....”

“When?”

“After lunch.”

“Then take their offers. Be smart. They are both should be your priorities right now,” advised Changmin not that wisely.

“Are you sure that would be wise?” Kyuhyun enquirer more from his friend, “What if the breakfast date took longer that it planned. I don't want Kijoon hyung to wait. But I cannot said no to Siwon if he asked me to stay longer. You know how is he...”

“You should be able to say no when it is time to say no.”

“How?” whines Kyuhyun, “Siwon hyung is like so sweet to me, how can I said no to person like that?”

Changmin breathes loudly, “You are so,,,cannot you reschedule your plan with Kijoon and make it to dinner instead of lunch? It is his own damn restaurant anyway.”

“...you're right,” Kyuhyun sounds so happy at this idea, “I will ask him now.”

He starts to type again before he looks at Changmin again,”but what if he asked why? What should I say?”

“Kyuhyun you are impossible, just say anything, he'll take whatever lies you gave anyway.” Changmin dismissed his friend concern and sway his hand to indicate this more.

“Is that a fly near you?” Kyuhyun said confused.

“What? No! I just...forget it, just go back to your jagiya hyung.”

“But why is you swaying your hand like that?”

“Kyuuuuuu....drop it okay?”

“Fine,” trademark pout, “ What should I say then, you tell me?”

Changmin put his half-empty bottle on the table and put his head on the couch arm rest, “Just say you have a plan with me. If he asked me, which he won't do, I will say it is true.”

Happily, Kyuhyun starts typing again. Changmin waits for his friend cheerful reply because he already knows that Kijoon will said yes to Kyuhyun's request anyway.

“He said okay, Chwang.”

“Hhmm..” Changmin answers lazily.

“Changmin, he said yes, why are you sound so disinterested?”

“Because I already know that will be his answer anyway, now be quiet I am trying to sleep here,” hushed Changmin. He is indeed feeling sleepy now. Not speaking with his best friend for days made him could not sleep and now they are back to being best friend, he feels tired. “Come here, sleep besides me..”

“But that couch is too small for us together.” Changmin moves his body a little to the edge, “here, be my bolster.”

He can hear Kyuhyun's steps to that couch, “Move more, you are so big.”

“Shut up and just sleep.”

Kyuhyun put his body beside Changmin and Changmin put his hand on Kyuhyun's waist, his personal extremely comfortable bolster.

The two boys still sleep in that position when Yunho comes back and find them. He shakes his head, smiling, then turn-off the light and put blanket on them.


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun finally meets Siwon on a date.

“Can you put down your precious phone for ten minutes and come back to the bed with me?” Changmin looks back to where Yunho called him, which is their bed. His boyfriend is still lying on the bed, shirtless, with that expression that Changmin knows so well, “I..cannot..” Changmin finally said in dejected way.

“Why?” Yunho asked, raised his eyebrows, “Kyuhyun?”

“…He needs my help, he is going to meet Siwon hyung and Kijoon hyung today, and I need to be there if he needs anything…”

Yunho glares at Changmin’s pillow, “…sometimes I don’t understand you two, it’s like you two cannot function without each other…”

“Yunho….” Changmin said with a low voice.

“Hyuuung….” Still nothing.

“Oppa….”

“Oppa? Really? That’s your way to get into my heart?” Yunho finally talks again, amusement in his voice.

Changmin smiles a little, still worry that his boyfriend is mad at him, “Does it work?” He looks at Yunho with his doe eyes.

“I never win against you, you know.” Yunho said while standing up, “I’m going to take a shower, I have class. Oh, and tell Kyu that he owed me foods for today.”

Changmin laughs in relief, “I will. I’ll repay you tonight for your patience.”

“I’m going to hold on you for that,” Yunho yelled from the bathroom before he starts the water.

Changmin’s focus is back on the phone on his lap, “Come on Kyu, tell me how you are doing.”

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

“Kyuhyun, you look lovely in that shirt and pants,” Siwon said happily the moment Kyuhyun steps in the café they promised to meet.

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, “You will say that even though I wear PJ’s. But, thanks.” He added with a smile. As cheesy as Siwon is, Kyuhyun cannot hide the fact that he enjoys the compliments he got now and then.

“But you are always cute and adorable in my eyes,” Siwon added while holding out his hand to Kyuhyun, “Come on, let’s eat. I’m sure you starved.”

“Very much so,” Kyuhyun replied, “By the way, I am handsome not cute.”

“If you said so…”

Both of them walked to the table that has been previously reserved by Siwon. “What is this café’s most popular menu?” Kyuhyun asked the waiter who served both of them.

Before the waiter states the café’s most popular dishes, Siwon interrupted, "Bring all of those."

“All of the dishes, Sir?” repeats the waiter, surprised, “For both of you only?”

“Yes. Is there any problem?” Siwon said sternly.

“No, no. We will bring those out immediately,” replied the waiter quickly then goes in hurry to the kitchen.

“What’s with ‘bring all of the foods here’ act?” asked Kyuhyun after the waiter left them alone. “Or, are you that famish?”

Siwon shakes his head a little bit shy, “I just want to give you the option to choose whatever you want.”

“And the rest? I am not going to eat them all….”

“There is always Changmin. You can eat whatever you want, and bring back the rest of the food you didn’t want for him.”

Kyuhyun stares at Siwon, “Are you saying you want to give my best friend food leftover?”

“No!” Siwon said with horror-stricken face, “I don’t meant like that.”

“So?”

“…I’m going to buy a whole new set for him, then.”

“And the leftover of our foods?” asked Kyuhyun naughtily.

“…I,” Siwon stops mid-sentence, “Are you teasing me?”

Kyuhyun tries to hide his giggles without any success. He laughs freely.

“OMG, I thought you are really mad at me.” Siwon declares in relief.

Kyuhyun huffs, “Like Changmin will actually care where was the foods come from, as long as it is foods and it is for him.”

“Don’t ever do that again, do you how scare I was?” Siwon said in a reprimanding tone.

“I know, actually,” Kyuhyun laughs some more, “Your face, hyung…”

Siwon throws his napkin to Kyuhyun playfully, “I’m going to get my revenge someday.”

“Bring it on,” declares Kyuhyun cheerfully.

Their banter was put on hold with the arrival of their foods. “So much foods, all looks delicious, I don’t know which food I should try first.” Kyuhyun looks so confused that it makes Siwon smiles. “Choose whatever you want, tries each of those, I don’t care.”

“You try too, hyung…” said Kyuhyun while chewing his food adorably, “Here…” Kyuhyun gives Siwon a handful of the food he ate earlier which bring Siwon to the heaven.

The two men continue their parade of foods and chatting happily without noticing the time.

“I am so full, I cannot move, “announced Kyuhyun pats his own stomach. “So, don’t.” Siwon said. “Let’s just stay here a little longer.”

“Hmmm..” Kyuhyun replied while closing his eyes, a full stomach makes him sleepy. “What time is it?” Kyuhyun asked lazily. “Almost 11, why? Do you want to go somewhere with me after this?”

“I cannot, I’m already have a date scheduled with….” Kyuhyun manages to catch his own slip of tongue before saying the name.

“You have another date?” Siwon asked. His tone is not mad, but it is not like before.

“No, no…” Kyuhyun quickly said, “I mean I already promised Changmin to meet him after I had lunch with you. We are going to go to the theme park together.”

Siwon looks at Kyuhyun, “Are you sure you have a date with Changmin? Not with another hyung?”

“Of course I am sure.” Kyuhyun’s voice got higher. It sounds like a lie to his own ears, which is true. Kyuhyun feels bad for Siwon but what can he do except continue his own lies, “Actually Changmin already on his way here to meet with me.” Kyuhyun said.

“Really.”

“You don’t believe me?” Kyuhyun pouts. He knows Siwon loves his pout, everyone love his pout.

“I believe you, of course.” Siwon said rather unconvincingly.

“Hyuuung…” whines Kyuhyun.

“I believe you, of course I believe you.” Siwon said again now with warm in his voice, “I’m just saying, I am okay if you have a date with another guy. You are too cute to resist.”

Kyuhyun gives his sunshiny smiles, “Thanks hyung.”

Siwon pats Kyuhyun, “I’m going to pay the bill at the cashier, okay? I need to move before my legs got too stiff after all the dishes we ate.”

Kyuhyun nods, “Don’t forget to tell the waiter to wraps all the leftover foods for Changmin.”

“I will.” Siwon said then goes to the cashier.

As soon as Siwon left him, Kyuhyun takes out his phone and calls Changmin. Changmin picks up the phone right away.

“I feel so bad for Siwon hyung,” Kyuhyun said, “I don’t know if I want to continue this charade.”

“What?! Wait, what happened? You should meet Kijoon hyung!”

“He knows. He fucking knows I am going to meet Kijoon hyung.”

“Did he say that? Calm down, Kyu.”

“No, but he asked if I am going to meet another man after this date and I say, I say I am going to go with you after this and…and you are already on the way here to meet me.”

“Text me the address now.”

“W-what?”

“The café,” replied Changmin, “I’ll meet you there in 10 minutes.”

“O-okay…”

“And Kyu..” Changmin said before ended their call, “Take a deep breath and calm down a little. I’ll be there.”

Kyuhyun ended the call just in time when Siwon came back, “Is that Changmin on the phone? Is he going to be here soon?”

“In 10, he said,” Kyuhyun said, “Hold on.” There is a new text message on his phone, from Kijoon. ‘Hi, is it okay if I move the location of our date? It is nearer to your place, by the way.’

Kyuhyun feels his brain stop functioning at the text, Kijoon changes his location to the restaurant near the café he is now and knowing Kijoon, he will probably at the place half-an-hour before. That means he only has less than 30 minutes to make sure Siwon left the place before Kijoon arrives.

‘Changmin, please come soon,’ Kyuhyun prays, ‘This plan is a mess.’


End file.
